1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly and in particular to a housing pre-loaded with terminals which can be utilized for effecting mass termination of multiple conductors.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the connector assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,288, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The connector disclosed in that patent provides many advantages over the known prior art but it does have a disadvantage in that it is a double row connector.